Image processing can involve a lot of processing power depending on the size and complexity of an image. Raster image process rendering is one of the most time-consuming parts of a printing process. The more computing resources needed and time expended to process images, the lower the productivity in the workplace.
As can be seen, there is a need to improve on the process of rendering image objects to improve efficiency in the workplace.